The present invention relates to paper machines and in particular to a structure for separating a web and wire from each other in the wire section of a paper machine.
Particularly in connection with modern twin-wire web-forming machines, difficulties have been encountered in detaching one of the two wires from the web without causing disruption of the latter. Similar problems have been encountered in connection with machines which manufacture tissue paper when it is attempted to separate the web of comparatively low strength from the forming wire so that the web can then be conducted into the press and drying sections.